divineflamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Retayoru, Dragon of Shadows
Appearance 'Dragon Form' Retayoru is a medium-sized European style dragon. His body frame is long and slender, possessing four legs, one head, one tail, and one set of wings. His skin is black, and is covered entirely by pithc-black scales, each roughly the size of an adult human male's hand. The Dragon of Shadows' head is roughly diamond-shaped, with two black horns jutting out the back. His eyes are gold in colour, with black vertical slits for pupils, while his mouth has a full set of razor-sharp teeth. Each of Retayoru's feet have five claws, while small black horns are lined down his spine from the base of his head to the end of his tail, which is a black obsidian blade. Lastly, Retayoru has a wide wingspan, with his wings sprouting from his back. Only the skeletal frames are covered in scales, while the 'skin' inbetween is black, and semi-transparent. 'Spirit Form' In Spirit Form, Retayoru appears as a young man, roughly in his early-twenties. He is 5'11" in height, and weighs 152lbs. His body's frame is much like his dragon form's: tall and slim. He retains his gold eyes, while his skin is pale, and unscarred. For hair, Retayoru has a shaggy mop of pitch black hair, left untidy in most situations. The set of clothes he wears upon transformation is rather fitting for the current age. It consists of a pair of brown traveller's boots, black cloth pants held up by a leather belt, and a crimson long-sleeved tunic, all covered by a hooded black cloak. Personality Retayoru could easily be described as a curious observer. He spends a lot of his time observing humans while hidden either by his Spirit Form, or from a distance in his Dragon Form. He takes note of their words, their actions, and even some of their subtle body language. He then uses these observations to try and blend in while in Spirit Form, although it does not always work. For all his observations, Retayoru does not understand emotions all that well, and as such, he is much like a shadow: Able to mimic your movements and shape, but not able to duplicate the finer details that define a person. Retayoru has made many acquaintances during his lifetime, both human and dragon alike, but he cannot say that he's made a single friend. This is mostly due to his approach to interactions with others. He tries to avoid unnecessary ones, and is often quick and to the point. He won't offer his thoughts or opinions unless it is asked of him, and even then he is reluctant to share. This is not because he lacks them, however. Retayoru is almost always thinking about his surroundings, and developing an opinon on them. For example, Retayoru is rather curious about the human race, and their continued survival, despite lacking all the advantages of a dragon. He even believes his kind could learn a thing or two from the humans.1 He also wonders about The Code, and if it is truly 'right' and should be followed, or not. Despite this thought, though, he has not yet broken The Code. History 'Early Life' Retayoru's egg was lost from his parents in a dark cave. As such, the Dragon of Shadows hatched, and grew up alone. He taught himself how to survive, both as a dragon, and in Spirit Form. He has spent most of his time hidden among the humans, though he has never played a major part in their history. Power and Abilities The Dragon of Shadows is not the most physically strong, nor is he the weakest. Rather, he lies in the middle of the spectrum, and relies on stealth and hit-and-run tactics to give him the edge. 'Dragon Form' As a dragon, Retayoru has the same basic weapons as most dragons: teeth and claws. However, the obsidian blade at the end of his tail also serves as a weapon. Other common abilities he has are firebreathing, and flight. Retayoru's Shadow abilities in this form focus on intimidation and creating openings for sneak attacks or stealth. 'Spirit Form' As is common with Spirit Form, Retayoru is weaker in body with this form. He retains the heightened senses of sight, sound, and smell that he has as a dragon, but other than that, and the two abilities listed below, Retayoru is as vunerable as any other human being, bearing only fists and feet as natural weapons. Retayoru's two Shadow abilities in this form are tailored more for defensive purposes. References 1 -''In his experience, the dragons he had met had mostly been either self-centered, or held little interest in the human world. He felt differently... He thought the humans were rather remarkable creatures... Ones his kin could learn from, maybe one day become...'' http://www.divineflames.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=aether&thread=53&page=1#87 (Divine Flames, topic: "Contemplation (Creation))", (read 25/08/12, 3:33PM) All other information from: http://www.divineflames.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=finis&action=display&thread=44 (Divine Flames, topic: "Retayoru; Dragon of Shadows"), (read 25/08/12, 2:57PM)